Barista Love
by cuptanm0ex
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life ended up with someone else? Possibly someone relatively close to you? Will Marceline fight for the love of her life or will she accept defeat? Read to find out. So much smut later on in the story :D
1. Back at it!

**It is with a heavy heart that I annouce after some months that I will not continue "Running out of Time". I am sorry to inform that I lost many many chapters I had already written and was ready to publish, but my laptop broke D: So I have decided to start fresh with a new story. Please don't hate me, but of course if you would like to continue "Running out of Time" in your own perspective feel free to, all I ask is that I get some credit as well or you can PM me and talk to me about actually continuing the story. Anyways enjoy this new story that I have no name for yet. I have a new laptop so I should be back in schedule :3 Peace! -CptM0ex #LoveWins**

 _"Marceline Abadeer is the love of my life. There is nothing you can do that will stop me from loving her."_  
Marceline remembers clearly of that day. It's not anything that she could forget. The girl she has always loved since they were young had finally stood up to her father, who was not exactly thekind of person to accept same-sex love. This girl was Bonnibel Bubblegum, hence the name, Bonnibel's hair was pink and what do you know? Her favorite colour is pink. Marceline smiled as she remembered that day clearly in her head, but that was almost four years ago. Frowning, Marceline sat up in her bed scratching the back of her head.

 _Sighs._  
"Of all the days I decide to play games all night." Marceline said out loud as she rolled her eyes. She then quickly stood from her bed and stretch her slighty built arms. Marceline was in her second year of college but for someone who lived alone with a job that pays her a little over minimum wage, she was doing fine with the little help from her father and her old caretaker Simon.

Marceline quickly got ready for the day as she put on her work uniform.  
"I can never get over how much of a hipster this stupid uniform makes me look" She thought as she grabbed her keys to her car and headed out to work. Meanwhile..

 _"Hello? Bonnibel Bubblegum speaking."_  
 _"Hey babe! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while after I get off work?"_  
 _"That's fine. Pick me up at my place at 7?"_  
 _"Gotcha! Till then!"_  
The sound of the other end of the call ending rang in Bonnibel's ears. "Great" she said out loud with a sigh. she loved her boyfriend and all, but she would much rather stay at home and continue with her research.

Lately her boyfriend Marshall has been wanting to hang out more since she moved back to her hometown with him. Of course because they haven't hit that stage where she is comfortable with living with him, they both lived in seperate apartments not too far from each other. Marshall agreed to this only for the sake of his girlfriend. He didn't want to seem selfish for asking for more after he had asked her to come back to their hometown. Bonnibel closed her book and leaned back in her chair slightly wishing she had kindly declined his offer, but she felt she could use a tiny break from her studies.

Standing up, Bonnibel looked at her phone and saw that it was 5:57pm.  
"Shoot!" She only had an hour to get ready for her date.  
 _Ring Ring..._  
"Hello?" Bonnibel said in an aggravated tone to the other person on the other end of the phone.

 _"Peebles! How are you? I heard you were back in town. Oh how I missed you so much!"_  
 _"Lady?! Hey! Yeah, I just moved back a few days ago. It's so nice to hear a familar voice since I got here."_ Bubblegum said as she dropped her aggravated tone and replaced it with an excited tone.

 _"Familiar voice? I heard you moved back with your boyfriend you met over at Nitostown?"_ Lady questioned.

 _"Yeah, but we aren't living together. You know it takes me a while to process the whole relationship stages and stuff."_ she frowned

 _"Well that's cool! We're heading out to Finn and Jake's place if you wanna come tonight? I'm sure they all want to see you since you've been gone for so long.."_ Lady said

 _"I wish, but I have a date tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"_ she replied

 _"Uh.. Maybe not tomorrow, well I gotta go! I'll text you later! See ya!"_ Lady said as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Geez. What was that all about?" Bonnibel queestioned. She looked at her phone again and quickly ran to her bathroom. 6:04pm. _Drat! Beep Beep._  
 _"Babe. Can't pick you up. Meet me at this address after you get done getting ready. Love you"_  
"God damn it Marshall."

"Tell me why you decided to come to work instead of having a jam session at my place?" Keila asked Marceline as she played with her tiny straw in her coffee.  
"Because in order to live I need money. You don't want me to die on the streets do you?" Marceline laughed as placed cups on the shelf behind the counter of the decent sized cafe.  
"Marce! Missing one day won't kill you! Just ask Simon if you can take the rest of the day off. Please? For your best friend?" Kelia pouted.

Marceline turned around to see her best friend attempt to do a puppy face. She laughed as she walked out from behind the bar and stood behind her best friend.  
"Next time I promise." Marceline said as she hugged her best friend. She then heard a chime from the front door being open.

"Tell me that person isn't coming to the counter." Marceline begged as she placed her head heavily on Keila's shoulder. Marceline felt Keila's head nod in a no direction. Marceline sighed as she gently let go of her best friend and smiled at her.  
"I'll see you around kay?" Marceline smiled. Kelia rolled her eyes and smiled as she lightly punched Marceline on the shoulder. Marceline watched as Keila left the cafe while waving her hand goodbye.

She waved back and dropped her smile as she saw that Keila was no longer in sight. She walked behind the counter and sat on the stool and began pressing away at her laptop that was set a little underneath the counter. Another chime at the door rang and Marceline looked up at the man who just walked in. Marceline quickly jumped up and leaned over the counter staring intensely at the man. The man noticed Marceline staring at him and walked up to the counter.  
"Yo Marceline!" the man said

"Marshall?! When did you get back in town? Couldn't even let your sister know when you'd be coming back after leaving her to fend for herself her whole high school years?" Marceline smiled as she walked from behind the counter once again to give her brother a hug. Marshall hugged back and patted his sister on the back.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to a musical high school!" Marshall said nevously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's all good dude. You still with that one dude?" Marceline asked

"Nah. I'm with this girl I met back in Nitos. She's pretty sweet dude. I met her sophomore year of high school and we've been dating since freshman year of college." Marshall said as he smiled at his sister.

Marceline stood in shock. She was for sure the last time she spoke to her brother he was moping about his boyfrie- ex boyfriend. Marceline wondered what happened as she stared at her brother with squinted eyes. Marshall looked at his sister with a confused look.

"What?" Marshall asked as he smirked.

"I swear the last time I talked to you you were moping about some dude then all of a sudden you're straight? What the fuck dude? Well, whatever. Where is this poor girl who has sadly decided to date you?" Marceline laughed.

"Oh she's sitting over there" Marshall said as he pointed to his girlfriend who was sitting in a booth reading a book.  
Marceline smiled as she scanned where Marshall's finger was pointing and she quickly dropped her smile and her heart broke for the second time in her life. There was her ex-girlfriend who she still truly loves. Marceline could feel tears fighting their way out her eyes but she refused to let them win. Marceline quickly turned around and walked behind the counter, still staring at the ground.

"Cute huh? Yeah, she came to Nitos in the middle of her sophomore year of high school. She was quiet at first but your dear old brother came to her rescue and saved her. She was my friend at first but then sh-" Marceline stopped listening and stared at the ground. Was it true? Her brother somehow met Bonnibel and they started dating? Did he know about their relationship? Does she know that Marshall dated guys before? Marceline shook her head in frustration and shot her head back sky high and sighed heavily.

"Yo. Earth to Marce? You there?" Marshall asked  
"What? Huh? Oh. What do you want?" Marceline aggressively asked no longer having a happy tone towards her brother.  
"Can I get two coffees? You know how I like mine and surprise my girlfriend. She likes her coffee complicated." Marshall said as he sat down on the stool.  
 _Idiot._ Marceline sighed as she turned to make two coffees. One of them with just a hint of sugar and no cream and the other just the way Bonnibel like it. Lots of sugar and milk. No cream. Once she was finished Marceline turned around and handed the coffee to her brother who smiled in return and left.

Marceline watched as Marshall approached Bonnibel with the coffee. That smile. That smile that Bonnie had given Marshall was the smile she used to give to her. Marceline could feel the jealousy build in the pit of her stomach as she walked into the back room where Simon was seen fixing the stage lights and equipment.

"Oh please don't tell me I'm performing tonight." Marceline asked

"It's Friday Marce. You perform every Friday. What's got you distracted tonight huh?" Simon asked as he stood up.

"Marshall is here with Bonnibel." She replied with a hint of pain in her voice

"Oh? Is he trying to get with her? I don't think Bonnibel would do that." Simon assured.

Marceline walked past Simon and grabbed her guitar. She quickly tested the tuning to hear that it was in perfect tune. She sighed as she walked onto the stage before saying  
"I didn't think she would either." then continued to the stage. Simon looked at the girl and shrugged. "Women" he thought, and grabbed an extra microphone and quickly headed on stage as well.

"So babe. Remember when I told you I had a sister who lived here before I left? Well it turns out she works here! She was a little grumpy after I told her I was here with you, but I'm sure she's just jealous because I came here with you and didn't have time to catch up with her." Marshall laughed as he took another sip of his coffee. Bonnibel only smiled in return and continued to read her book. She had no clue to why Marshall wanted to go on a coffee date when he didn't really like coffee.

Come to think of it her coffee was just how she loved it. Marshall had told her that he told the barista to surprise her and surprisingly the barista did a hell of a good job. As Bonnibel was about to take another sip of her coffee she heard a man speaking into a microphone clearing his throat.

"Check check. Check one, two..Alright people. Welcome back to Betty's Cafe. I'm your host Simon and tonight we have one of your favorite barista girl's coming back singing an original song of her. Everyone, please welcome.. Marceline!" Simon announced as he walked off the stage. Bonnibel's eyes widen as she heard a familiar name. The crowd applauded loudly as she quickly turned around to see Marceline looking directly at her. Bonnibel quickly looked away, blushing.

"Hey guys! Tonight will be a little different than normal, but it won't be that different. I hope you guys enjoy." She said as she started to softly play her guitar to a sweet melody.

 _Lately, I've been thinking bout you._

 _Baby, you don't know what I'm going through._

 _But every time, when I look at your face,_

 _I forget about all my problems, baby, cause you lighten up my days_

 _Cause whenever I'm with you it feels so right_

 _that's why i ask you this one question, girl,_

 _won't you please be mine_

 _Cause I'm fallin' for you_

 _Girl, you're the one I choose_

 _whatever you ask, I'll do_

 _Cause I care so much about you_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _I need you to be by my side_

 _I want you to be mine, oh mine_

 _For all time_

 _So beautiful are those sparkling eyes_

 _So wonderful; with you i'll never ever cry_

 _I want you to know, you're the one I'll always treasure_

 _how else can I show that we had something special_

 _Girl I know this may be hard to understand._

Bonnibel stared at Marceline as she sang. She knew Marceline was secretly serenading her with this song. Bonnibel gasped as she noticed Marceline's tears slowly falling as she sang the last verse of the song. She turned around to see Marshall with a worried look as he watched his sister perform. She ignored it and turned around to watch Marceline finish her song.

 _That's why I ask of you one chance to let me be your man_

 _Cause I'm fallin' for you_

 _Girl, you're the one I choose_

 _whatever you ask, I'll do_

 _Cause I care so much about you_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _I need you to be by my side_

 _I want you to be mine, oh mine_

 _For all time_

The crowd applauded wildly once again as the singer stood from the stool and quietly walked off the stage. Something in Bonnibel's heart was set off the minute Marceline's eyes met hers. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt guilt rise as she felt a wave of relief that Marceline still loved her because she knew.. She realized she still loved Marceline.

 **Alright guys! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter of this new story! There will be more soon I swear D: I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my other stories. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Btw. The song used is "For all Time"- Albert Posis (acoustic version) Thanks for taking the time to read this! Until next time! -cuptanm0ex :3**


	2. Do you love him?

**Yo! Back with some more I guess.. A lot has happened to me today, but I still have enough confidence to write a chapter today. Also because I'm a dork and have nothing else to do xD Anyways, I'll get right into it. Enjoy! ~cuptanm0ex**

 _"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Marceline said as she was running towards Bonnibel._

 _"Marcy! You did great! I really loved it..."_

 _"It was for you... but you're dating my brother. Do you know how much that hurts? I can't believe you. Just get out of my life already." Marceline said as she pushed Bonnie back._

 _"Wait! Marceline! I have something to tell you! Please!" She screamed as she ran after Marceline but she was long gone._

Bonnibel gasped as she roughly sat up in bed. She looked at her alarm clock and realized it was too early to call someone at 3 in the morning. She softly laid back in her queen sized mattress and covered her eyes. She sighed as she thought about what happened earlier that night.

"Marceline! Are you okay? What happened?!" Simon asked as Marceline put her guitar down by the stage and sat down on the couch.

"Nothing. My eyes started drying up while I was singing and it was bugging my eyes. Don't worry Si." Marceline replied with an annoyed tone. Marceline heard someone enter the back door and saw that it was Marshall but along with him was Bonnibel herself.

"Marce. What's wrong?" Marshall asked as he sat himself down on the couch.

"I said nothing! Can't a girl just fucking have dry eyes without everyone fucking bugging her about?!" Marceline yelled as she stood up and pushed herself past Simon and Bonnibel but before walking out the back entrance Marceline looked back and gave Bonnibel a reassured smile and left. Bonnibel couldn't help but smile at the girl's smile and looked behind her.

She noticed that Marshall was too busy talking to Simon about who was going to perform now. Bonnibel walked up to the two men and put a hand on Marshall.

"I'm going to go and talk to her. Okay?" Bonnibel smiled at Marshall.

"You sure? She may look nice, but she's really scary when she's mad. I don't think that's a good idea babe." Marshall said as he grasped his girlfriend's hand.

"I'm sure she's not that bad. Just give me a chance to talk to her. Who knows? I might know her more than you think." Bonnibel replied as she smiled and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Bonnibel stepped outside into the cold night and rubbed both her arms. She breathed a little and watched as her frozen breathe disappear into the sky. Looking around she noticed there was a slight cough coming from above her. She looked up to see the bottom of Marceline's shoes. Smiling, Bonnibel quickly made her way to the ladder to the ceiling and climbed up to see Marceline sitting on the roof with a cigarette in her hand. Bonnibel's smile dropped but she continued to proceed to the raven haired girl anyways.

"I thought you stopped?" Bonnibel said as she sat next to the girl.

"I did, but then shit happened. Why are you here anyways? I thought you were afraid of heights." Marceline said as she flicked the ashes off her cigarette and looked at Bonnie with a smile.

Bonnibel could only smile in response. They both sat there in a comfortable silence. Bonnibel watched as Marceline inhaled the "death smoke" as she called it. Bonnibel was never okay with Marceline smoking and after she told her that Marceline gave it up. It was sad to see Marceline doing it again but then again she had no right to lecture the older girl. Marceline noticed Bonnibel's worried look and patted Bonnibel's head.

"If it's bothering you that much I won't do it in front of you." Marceline said throwing the cigarette off the building.

"I don't really have a right to say anything Marceline. You can if you won't and I won't try to see you as a delinquent." Bonnibel said looking away.

Marceline laughed.

"Still the same after all these years Bonnibel?" Marceline said.

She cringed at the sound of Marceline's voice calling her by her first name. She wasn't used to hearing that voice calling her by her first name. She was used to Marceline's voice saying her pet name.

"Bonnie" Marceline said. With this Bubblegum looked at Marceline with a surprised expression.

"That's what you were thinking right? Why I called you Bonnibel instead of Bonnie?" Marceline laughed.

Bonnibel nodded and looked away.

"It's because I don't know what my brother calls you and I don't want to call you a name he calls you. It's kinda like a respect thing for you two I guess." Marceline said as she looked away; rubbing the back of her head. Bonnibel looked at the Marceline.

 _She is so much like her brother but there is something different about the two that I can't just get my finger on. Marshall is nice and sweet and I love him dearly, but Marceline knows me like no one else. Not even my family knows me like Marceline does. Could it be.. No.._

Bonnibel left her state of thoughts with the sound of Marceline clearing her throat. She looked to see that Marceline was standing up holding her hand out. Bonnibel stared deeply into those red eyes and took her hand without breaking their intense stare down. Marceline then let go when Bonnibel was firmly on her feel and walked towards the ladder.

"Come on dork. It's cold and I don't want you dying on me. See you inside?" Marceline laughed as she continued down the ladder.

Bonnibel only smiled and nodded and looked up into the sky. Sighing she walked towards the ladder and climbed down. Making her way down and finally hitting the door Bonnibel smiled. Marshall, Simon and Marceline watched as Bonnibel made her way into the cafe slightly shivering. Marceline watched as Marshall quickly made his way to warm his girlfriend up. Bubblegum sweetly smiled as she looked at Marshall then at Marceline. Simon patted Marceline on the back and gave her a smile as he nodded.

"Marshall told me about Bonnibel being his girlfriend and all. I don't think he knows about your relationship with her. Just bare with it okay Marce? I know! I'll even let you go home early? I know you had a rough night." Simon said as he was already handing Marceline her things.

"Yeah. Thanks Si. I'll see you Sunday?" Marceline said as she took her things and started walking towards the front door.

"See you then MarMar!" Simon yelled

"You what now?" Bonnibel said to her boyfriend

"They're calling me back into work. Apparently one of the speakers at the station broke and no one knows how to fix it. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow?" Marshall pleaded.

"I don't know I might go hang out with Lady tomorrow. but I'll see okay?" Bonnibel smiled.

"Alright babe. See you then." Marshall said as he rushed towards the front door before giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

And with that Marshall was gone in a flash. Bonnibel sighed as she decided to take her leave as well. She gave Simon a quick hug and thanked him for tonight. She then stepped outside to see Marceline leaning against the cafe smoking another cigarette. She made her way towards Marceline.

"What are you doing?" Marceline asked as she stepped away from Bonnibel

"Chillin' I guess. Your brother had to go do something and ditched me." Bonnibel rolled her eyes as she looked at Marceline

"Oh, well I guess if he doesn't mind you'd wanna chill with me for a while? Catch up?" Marceline recommended.

Bonnibel stared at Marceline surprised and smile. Of course she wanted to hang out with Marceline, but she didn't want to make it seem like she wanted to lead Marceline on. She had a boyfriend of course. Thought she slightly wanted Marceline to take her against that wall and kiss her like she had always done when they were dating but Bonnibel decided to keep those vulgar images out of her head for the night.

 _Of course you big idiot._

"Sure." Bonnibel couldn't help herself from blushing in front of the older girl.

Marceline gave the younger girl a genuine smile and took her hand and ran off towards the lightened up city. Bonnibel tried to stop the girl but she hasn't had this kind of excitement or adrenaline rush in forever. Marceline started laughing as she watched Bonnibel blushing out of excitement.

"MARCELINE! WAIT A SECOND! WHY DON'T WE JUST DRIVE!?" Bonnibel yelled as they ran through the city

"What's the fun in that Bonnie? Just trust me. It'll be worth it!" Marceline laughed as they finally made a stop.

"Where are we?" Bonnibel asked in between breaths.

"Don't you know what today is? Marceline asked in surprise

"No?" Bonnibel replied

"It's Valentine's Day you nut." Marceline said as she flicked Bonnie on the forehead.

"Ow! Geez Marcy. I completely forgot." Bonnibel cried.

"It's alright dork, but can I ask you something?" Marceline asked as she walked up the grassy hill that they have been standing on. She then took Bonnibel's hand and made her follow her up the hill. They were now standing on top of a hill where you can see the whole town.

"Yes?.." Bonnibel asked nervously.

"Are you in love with Marshall?

Bonnibel stood in front of Marceline. Frozen. She felt guilty for having to even debate if she loved Marshall or not. They haven't even been dating for a full year. She loved how Marshall was a badass and musically talented just like his sister, but she also loved how Marceline was more genuine and sweet. Marceline knew her and cared for her even for her flaws. Did you truly love Marshall? Or did Marceline just make her realize that Marshall was just there as a decoy for Marceline?

 _Marceline.. I.._

 **Alright you nutbags! Here's the second chapter! Next chapter will focus on Bonnie's relationship with Marshall. Will it be bad or good? Who knows? Read the next chapter soon to find out! Thank for reading my new fic guys! If you need to know anything feel free to review (good or bad) or PM me! You guys are awesome and sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger. Marceline is a little brave no? :D Anyways, until then my Bubbline fans. ~cuptanm0ex :3**


	3. Revolving Light

**Yo! I'm back and I'm so sorry for the lack of update. ;-; I'm having somewhat writer's block but I'm back. Now I did say that this chapter focused more on Bonnie's relationship with Marshall, but I'm here to inform you that it will be a good thing for all you Bubbline fans. This is a Bubbline fic after all :3 Sorry for making Bonnie date Marshall and all. I know if I was you i'd be like what the fuck is this author doing? But like a reviewer said, I am just doing that for a drama build up :3 Anyways enjoy!**

"Marceline. It's been almost four years.. I've only been with him for not even a full year. You should know that I'm not quick with the whole relationship process." Bonnie frowned.

"You think? Bonnie i've known you my whole life. I know how you are better than anyone. Even my idiot brother. Which by the way I can't believe he still doesn't know how you like your coffee. Gross and intolerable." Marceline laughed

Bonnibel smacked Marceline's arm and pouted. Then Marceline did something that made Bonnibel's heart flutter. Marceline put an arm around Bonnie and smiled as she looked up to the starry sky.

"You know Bonnie? I don't mean to sound mean but ever since we broke up my life has been somewhat okay without you." Marceline said

"Well. That's great to know Marceline." Bonnie stated as she removed Marceline's arm. She was hurt. Even when they broke up Bonnibel was a wreck. She was forced to move to another town. Go to another school. Worstly, She was forced to leave Marceline behind. Forgotten.

"But..."

Bonnibel looked at Marceline. Her face was filled with unknown emotions.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't suffering. I know you had to do what you had to do. I know I wasn't the only one who was hurting. I was happy to hear you were coming back, but then it went away when I found out you were coming back with your boyfriend who ended up being my brother. I don't think you realize how hurt I was Bonnibel." Marceline said.

"I didn't know he was your brother Marceline! Had I known I wouldn't have even said yes when he asked me out! Do you take me as some person to betray you like that?!" Bubblegum yelled.

"We have the same last name Bonnie. Not to mention he looks exactly like me but he has a dick. I think." Marceline barked.

Bubblegum stood there shocked. How did she not realize his last name? Come to think of it, she didn't even know his last name. What a great girlfriend she is. She rolled her eyes at the thought of that. How did I not know? Am I slowly losing my IQ? I don't understand. She has a point they do look a lot a like. That's probably why I was attracted to him in the first place. Is that kind of messed up? Do date someone because they look like my ex girlfriend?

Marceline stood and watched Bonnie talk to herself while walking back and forth. She laughed just softly enough so Bonnibel wouldn't know she was laughing. Then Bonnibel looked up at her again and stomped towards her. Marceline stopped laughing and stood straight with fear. Even though Bonnie is shorter and younger she always had this big tough guy act that Marceline didn't think would be best to fuck with.

"DID I LOSE MY SENSES?" Bonnibel asked Marceline as she roughly slammed her hands on Marceline's shoulder.

Marceline didn't flinch and smiled. She removed Bonnibel's hands and wrapped her arms around Bonnibel's waist. Bonnibel froze and blushed.

"I just think you were in a weird state and didn't think too hard about it. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't love my brother. So is it okay is I can still love you even if you're with him?" Marceline asked. Still gripping onto Bonnibel.

Bonnibel gained her thoughts and hugged Marceline is the first time in forever that Bonnibel has felt safe. Where she felt her life was coming back to her. She didn't want to admit it, but just hugging Marceline made her feel the world had stopped for just them.

"It wouldn't be right Marceline, but you'd still love me even if I told you no." Bonnibel smiled.

Marceline let go of Bonnibel and took her hand. Maybe she felt a little guilty for unintentionally stealing her brother's girlfriend, but she had her first. Not that Bonnibel was a property or anything of course.

"You wanna head out somewhere? It's super cold out here and Marshall's jacket doesn't look very thick. I guess I should've thought that through before making you run in the cold with me." Marceline pointed out.

Bonnibel smiled and nodded. Maybe her night won't be as bad as she thought. Marceline and Bonnibel ended up window shopping and hanging out to wherever Marceline dragged them, but the night ended when Marceline announced she had to go home to sleep for her activites the next day and walked back to the cafe. Bonnibel was a bit sad, but understood. It was late.

"Did you need a ride home?" Marceline asked

"I'm okay. My car is right over there. I think I'll be okay." Bonnibel smiled

"Well alright Bonnie! It was great hanging out with you today. See you sometime soon?" Marceline asked as she put on her motorcycle helmet.

"Definetly! See you Marcy! Thanks for today!" She replied as she entered her car.

Bonnibel rubbd her hands together and breathed warm air on them. Damn was she cold, but she ignored it for Marceline. She wanted to hang out with Marceline and do whatever she wanted them to do. No way she was going to let the cold get to her. She started her car and slowly exited the parking lot. She looked in her rearview mirror to see that Marceline was right behind her. She smiled as she thought about how Marceline always waited for her and followed her till she was almost home. After a what felt like hour drive Bonnibel pulled into her apartment building and noticed Marceline was still behind her.

"Maybe she just wants to be sure." Bonnibel said out loud and kept driving towards her apartment building.

As she reached her apartment building and parked she saw that Marceline pulled up next to her and took off her helmet. Her face was shocked.

"You live here?!" Marceline asked as she leaned in through Bonnibel's car window.

"Yeah? You do too?" she replied with a shocked tone.

"Whoa. That's almost too creepy.I'm assuming you're the new neighbor who moved in across from me?" Marceline smiled

"Maybe?" Bonnibel replied.

"Apartment 140?" Marceline asked

Bonnibel stared at Marceline before bursting into a teary laughter. How did she not know that Marceline lived acrossed from her?

"Maybe it's because you're always doing experiments and research." Marceline stated as if she read her mind

"Probably. Well we should head inside. It's really cold."

"Sure thing neighbor." Marceline smiled

They both walked up the stairs in a comfortable silence until they reached their doors. They both awkwardly looked at each other.

"Well this is my stop..." Marceline said as she rubbed the back of her head

"Same... haha" Bonnibel replied

"See you soon? For real this time?" Marceline laughed as she stepped foward and hugged Bonnibel

"Yeah. Definitely." Bonnibel said as she let go and walked into her apartment.

"Wow..." They both said as they entered their apartment and onto their beds.

Marceline woke up to a phone call.

"H-hello?" Marceline grogily answered.

"Yo! Where you at Marce? You were supposed to be at my place an hour ago!" Jake yelled

Marceline looked at the time and shot up.

"Shit! My bad dude! I was out late last night! I'll be over in a bit!" Marceline said as she hung up

"What did she say?" Finn asked

"She's on her way. Apparently she was out late last night." Jake replied

Finn shrugged and sat down on the couch with his girlfriend, Lady and Gumball.

"So Marce is on her way. Man. How are we supposed to have a jam session without the person who planned it in the first place?" Jake joked

Lady stood up and hugged her boyfriend.

"Don't worry honey. We're all excited to hear you, Finn, and Marceline play." she said as she kissed his cheek. Then there was a knock on the door. Lady sent Jake to sit down while she let Marceline in. She opened the door to find out it wasn't Marceline. It was Bubblegum.

"Peebles? What are you doing here?" Lady asked surprised.

"What? Pb is here?!" Finn yelled as he ran towards the door

"Hello Finn." Bonnibel greeted with a smile

"Pb! Man, It's been forever since I've seen you!" Finn said as he let the girl in and gave her a bear hug.

"It's g-great to s-see you too F-finn!" Bubblegum said in between breathes

Finn let her go and allowed her to enter the living room where everyone was at. Phoebe waved hello and smile. Gumball stood and gave his sister a hug, and Jake just patted her back and welcomed her.

"Oh! It's so great to see you all! I've missed you all so much." Bonnibel exclaimed

Bonnibel sat down on the couch and switched places with Finn and Phoebe, who are now on the bean bag that lays besides the coffee table. They all sipped on tea and soda that Lady provided and conversed with one another. One would ask Bonnibel about her boyfriend and another would ask how the drive was from Nitos. Bonnibel answered all questiong, but the ones about her boyfriend made it awkward.

"So! I can't wait to see this boyfriend of yours little sister." Gumball said

"He's cool and all..." Bonnibel replied

"Well I'm sure any boy who catches your attention must be a very intelligent fellow!" He smiles

"More like he reminds me of super sexy ex girlfriend..." Bonnibel grumbled softly

"What was that?" Everyone asked

"Huh? Nothing." Bonnibel laughed

Just then they all heard another knock on the door. Lady smacked her boyfriends arm after he alarmingly shouted a vulgar word. He turned around and scolded Lady for hitting him too hard and continued to the tilted her head as she watched everyone's strange behavior after hearing a knock on the door. After finally realizing why everyone was acting strange Bonnibel's heart was just about to explode.

"Oh. Hey Bonnie! What are you doing here?" Marceline smiled as she set her acoustic guitar down and sat herself by the pink haired girl.

"Just came to hang out with my peeps. What are you doing here?" She asks Marceline

"Well. Every Saturday that we all have free we alway have a jam session/movie night. Kind of like a chill night so we all don't just go our seperate ways. These dweebs love it." Marceline laughed as she stuck her thumb towards Finn and Jake.

"Says the one who thought of the idea!" Jake smirked

Marceline blushed and hissed at Jake. Jake, who was shorter than Marceline but much bigger than her, was still strangely terrified of the raven haired girl. He always stated to the group of friends that she reminds him of a blood sucking vampire. Marceline always laughed at this and since then she has been messing with Jake about it.

"So anyways, We gonna eat and jam then movie? or Jam, eat, then movies" Finn asks

"Why don't we let Princess Bubblegum decide since it's her first night with us after coming back?" Phoebe suggested

Everyone turned their heads towards Bonnibel and nodded their heads in agreement. Bonnibel, whos anxiety was kicking in from everyone staring at her, looked at Marceline for help. Marceline took notice of Bonnie's plead for help in her eyes and stood up.

"Guys. Let's just jam for now. That way we can give Bonnie time to think. That okay with you?" Marceline smiled at Bonnibel

She only nodded her head with relief. She then watched Marceline, Jake and Finn grab their instruments. Smiling, the three girls and Gumball silently watched their friends set up a small stage in front of them. Marceline was the first to test the mic.

"Yo. Yo. Alright guys. I hope you don't mind, but I invited my brother to our jam session. I guess this will be the first time you'll see the Abadeer's together." Marceline smiled

Bonnibel's stomach clenched into a tight fist. Was Marceline being serious? Why on Earth would she invite Marshall? Did she do this to get revenge? To see her suffer?

"Hey guys. I'm Marshall! I'm Marceline's twin brother, but I'm older by one minute." Marshall laughed as she gave the microphone back to his sister. He then set up his electric guitar.

"Dude just use my acoustic. I'll use my bass." Marceline said

"Sweet. Thanks dude. Oh! Hey babe!" He smiled as he waved at Bonnibel.

Bonnibel waved back and smiled with half a heart. She then looked at Gumball who was as white as snow and staring on the stage. He looks like he had just seen a ghost.

"Bubba. Are you okay?" Bonnibel asks as she stood up and walked his way.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Marshall in particular looked at him and quickly had the same look as Gumball. Except Marshall went back to normal color in a matter of seconds whereas Gumball was still white. Minutes later he returned to his normal slight shade of pink color and stood and walked towards the kitchen. Bonnibel watched her brother leave the room. she shrugged it off and continued to watch Marceline on the stage.

"Finally after hours, thanks to Finn..." Marceline started

"HEY!" Finn softly shouted in the background

"Anyways. after an hour or so" She continued while glaring at Finn

"We're ready to perform. I hope you guys like it." Marceline said as she stared at Bonnibel.

"Wait! What's the name of your song Marcy?" Bonnibel shouted.

Marceline smiled at Bonnibel and whispered to Marshall. His face glew and he quickly turned to Finn and Jake. Everyone watched as Finn and Jake mouthed "Are you serious?" before nodding their heads and silently walking towards their girlfriends. Marceline set her bass down and took her guitar back while Marshall sat on a drum seat (idk what that's called lol) and nodded. Marceline slowly started playing the song and began singing

 _The night is deafening_

 _when the silence is listening_

 _and I'm down on my knees_

 _and I know that something is missing_

 _because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in_

 _but I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them_

 _I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it_

 _'cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic_

 _Remember, when we were kids and always knew when to quit it_

 _Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?_

 _I don't want to know_

 _I just wanna run to you_

 _and break off the chains_

 _and throw them away_

 _I just wanna be so much_

 _and shake off the dust_

 _that turn me to rust_

 _Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_

 _I need a saviour_

 _It will never change_

 _if you want it to stay the same_

 _I really hate it_

 _but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained_

 _and when it's all you control_

 _'cause you got nothing else to hold_

 _You're getting tighter and tighter_

 _It's getting harder to let it go_

 _I don't want to know_

 _I just wanna run to you_

 _and break off the chains_

 _and throw them away_

 _I just wanna be so much_

 _and shake off the dust_

 _that turn me to rust_

 _Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_

 _I need a saviour_

Everyone stared at the twin in amazement. The way they were both sychronized with the beat. Bonnibel was staring at Marceline as Marceline was also staring back at her. Glob. Here she goes again. Secretly serenading her. "Damn her and her looks." Bonnibel thought. She felt bad. She feels as if she didn't even have a boyfriend. She had to talk to him after this.

 _Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small_

 _Free my hands and feet_

 _and maybe I won't always fall_

 _Save me_

 _I just wanna run to you_

 _and break off the chains_

 _(Save me)_

 _and throw them away_

 _I just wanna be so much_

 _and shake off the dust_

 _(Save me)_

 _that turn me to rust_

 _I just wanna run to you_

 _(Just wanna run to you)_

 _and break off the chains_

 _(Save me)_

 _and throw them away_

 _I just wanna be so much_

 _(Just wanna be so much)_

 _and shake off the dust_

 _(Save me)_

 _that turn me to rust_

 _Sooner than later,_

 _I'll need a saviour_

 _(Save me)_

 _I need a saviour_

Marceline strummed the last chords and everyone in the room clapped for the two of them. Finn, his girlfriend, and Jake approached Marshall and idolized his drumming skills. Marshall wasn't the type to normally be praised for something so simple, but he thanked them all and quickly stood up and walked towards Bonnibel.

"Hey. You okay?" Marshall asked as he approached her.

Bubblegum stared at him with concerned eyes and sighed. She knows what she has to do.

"Can you come with me? I need to talk to you." she replied while walking towards Finn's room.

Marshall just followed and they both disappeared behind the door. Marceline looked from the door then to Lady who just shrugged her shoulders. Marceline knew it was bad to feel jealous about Bonnie, but she wasn't comfortable with being so close to them when they were alone together in a room. She sighed as she excused herself and stepped outside on the porch. Phoebe and Jake quickly followed behind. Marceline saw them come out side from the corner of her eyes and quickly looked the opposite direction. She then pulled out her cig box and took one out. She turned to offer Jake one, who took it and quickly light it up. Marceline looked behind Phoebe then turned her attention back to her and offered her one as well.

"I'll just share with you guys." she kindly rejected

Marceline just shrugged and lit her cigarette. Marceline and Jake took turns sharing theirs with Phoebe.

"How you taking it Marce?" Phoebe finally said, breaking the silence

"Meh. Could have been someone else but nah. Guess it was fate for them." Marceline replied as she took another drag.

"I don't know man. She wasn't even staring at him when you guys were singing. She was staring at you Marce." Jake butt in

Marceline blushed and looked away. Of course she knew that. She was staring at Bonnibel the whole time as well. For once in her life after what felt like forever, time had stopped and allowed her to share a glorious moment of peace with Bonnibel. Everyone turned their attention to a voice of someone clearing their throat. Jake and Phoebe laughed and quickly excused themselves and Jake threw the cigarette off the porch and followed Phoebe inside. Bonnibel waited for the sound of the the door to close and quickly walked next to Marceline. She took Marceline's cigarette out of her hands and took a small drag. Bonnibel's eyes lit up and she went into a coughing fit.

"De-ear god! What is this? How can you do this kind of stuff?" Bonnibel choked.

"Well. First of all you're not supposed to inhale the cig as much if you're not used to it. Secondly, I do it for a stress killer I guess. Why'd you even take a hit anyways? You don't like smoking or people who smoke." Marceline said as she took her cigarette back and patted Bonnie on the back before returning to her cigarette.

"Correction Ms. Abadeer, I don't mind smoking and I don't like when you alone smoke. I could care less if anyone else did. And I did it to see what was so good about it where you have to run to it all the time aaandd.. To look cool I guess.." She sheepishly replied

"Bonnie. I don't smoke to look cool. I can tell you that. But it's cool dude. What did you need to talk about? I'm assuming that's why you came out here?" Marceline asked

"Yes well. Ahem. I just wanted to tell you something, but before I do I don't want you to think I'm doing something drastic. I want to take things slow before w- I do anything." Bonnibel started

Marceline threw her cigarette out and turned to Bonnibel with a concerned look.

"Bonnie. What's wrong?" Marceline asked

Bonnibel stared at the other girl before throwing her arms around the older girl's neck and put her head on her shoulder. She softly cried out...

 _Marshall and I broke up._

 **Haha! Yo! Sup ya'll. Originally I was going to fuck with you guys and say** _ **Marshall and I are getting married.**_ **But I kept staring at it and it bothered the shit out of me so I was like fuck it. xD Anyways, Sorry for the lack of updates once again, I am a very busy person. ;-; I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Review if you want or PM me for any ideas or anything! I love you all! Peace out! Word to your mother :) -Cptm0ex**

 **SORRY ALSO THE NAME OF THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS Savior- Lights acoustic ep. It's an amazing song :3 3 OK BYE. -Cptm0ex**


	4. Noogies

**Hey guys. So before I go and write I just wanted to thank all of you for the positive reviews and stuff. You're all awesome. I love getting reviews because it gives me confidence to keep writing. I love you all so much and thank you again. Also! Big shout out to the author who inspired me to write fanfics! You guys have probably read the story but if not I highly suggest you read it if you want to get in your feels, The story is called "Beauty and the Vampire Queen" by CaptainOntoOcean. Now. Back to the story. :D -cptm0ex**

"Uh.. Say what now?" Marceline asked as she stood back a little

"Marceline. Marshall and I broke up." Bubblegum repeated

Marceline stood there staring at Bonnibel, confused. Was she the reason? Did Marshall find out about their past relationship and break it off? She started to freak out. Her mind was quickly filling up with thoughts before she was interrupted.

"Marceline! Calm down! We both broke it off together." Bonnibel smiled sweetly.

Marceline stood quiet as she allowed Bonnibel to continue. Marceline nodded, signaling Bonnibel to continue.

"Well. This is what happened." She started

...

"What's wrong Marshall?" Bonnibel asked

"It's nothing to worry about babe." He said as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"There's something wrong. When you saw my brother you had the same dead expression he had. Do you two know each other?" She interrogated.

"What? No! Well at least not till last night. I didn't know he was your brother. We work at the same place but in different departments. He works in the scientific cooking department. Where I work in the audio area. Remember when I had to leave to go back to work? Well it was because one of the the speakers, that he was going to use to present some recipe he invented, busted. So my supervisor called me to fix it up really quick. It was just weird seeing him here and finding out he was your brother is all. I bet he didn't expect your boyfriend to be so handsome right?" Marshall explained as he laughed.

Bonnibel just glanced at Marshall and turned her head away. Marshall took note of her strange behavior and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bonnibel. Do you even love me?" He asked

"Marshall..."

"No! You haven't been yourself since we got back. You've been distant. You don't look at me anymore. Whenever I talk to you, I feel like you're always thinking of an excuse to leave the conversation. What's going on?" Marshall asked again, but this time with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Marshall. Who is Marceline to you?" she replied

"She's my sister? What else would she be?" He said

"Would you say she means a lot to you?" Bonnibel asked

"I mean yeah? She's my younger sister. I'd be in deep pain if I were to hurt her in any kind of way. Why?" Marshall questioned

Bonnibel sighed as she slowly stood up and quietly walked to the door. Marshall quickly stood and chased after her, but she turned around and put a hand against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just can't bare to tell you this while being so close to you." She said, teary eyed.

Marshall stood back a bit and quietly stared at his girlfriend.

"Marshall. Before I moved to Nitos I was in a relationship. I was in a relationship with my best friend. Someone who I've known my whole life. We decided to keep it on the low until I was ready to let the world know, but when I was ready... That's when my father forced me to move away to get away from that person. My world was torn apart and I couldn't keep myself sane without them. But life goes on..." She held back her tears

" I want you to know that I do love you Marshall, but there's someone who I will always love more than anyone. This person I am talking about... is Marceline. I felt like I was in love with Marceline my whole life, but didn't get to tell her until we started dating. I don't want you to be mad at her for not telling you. If you're going to get mad at someone I want you to get mad at me. I should've told you when I found out you were her brother." Bonnibel finished.

Marshall smiled sweetly at his girlfriend and hugged her. Bonnibel was taken back a bit from his reaction but decided to hug back anyways. Maybe this was what reminded her of Marceline. How he was as caring as his sister. Bonnibel felt Marshall's hand on top of her head as he rubbed the top of her head. She looked at him. Hoping he would say something.

"You should've told me about her sooner. I must've hurt her pretty bad. I don't want Marceline to hate me. I don't want her to suffer any longer, and since we are confessing our past I want to let you know that I was in a relationship with someone as well. I loved him more than anything..." He started

Bonnibel looked at Marshall, wide eyed. She was shocked that someone so attractive and flirty around girls would even go that way, but hey. Who was she to judge? She was pretty damn gay herself.

"Anyways. He and I were on the same boat as you and Marce. I was waiting for him to be ready, but unlike you, he wasn't. He left me alone in the park. All I had left of him is the letter he wrote. In that letter he told me to fuck off and to leave him alone. He told me that he was just messing around and he wasn't serious at all. Since then i've been scarred. I was so scared to love someone until I met you. You reminded me what it felt like to be happy, but maybe not love happy. Just happy in general. I am happy with you in my life Bonnibel, but maybe it's best that we remain happy with each other as friends." He smiled.

Bonnibel smiled as Marshall's confession and hugged him. She didn't know he held such a large burden on his chest when she met him. He did a damn good job at hiding the fact that he did. Marshall hugged the girl back and stood up.

"Tell Marcy I said i'm sorry for everything. Hopefully she doesn't hate me. Had I known this earlier I wouldn't have went after you. I didn't know about you because Marcy would always come home from school and act like she didn't have any friends. Even when we were little I should've suspected it was you who always made her go outside to play." He said as he walked back outside.

"And that's when I came out here to look for you." Bonnibel finished.

Marceline looked behind Bonnie to see Marshall sitting on the couch laughing with Finn and Jake. He looked fine, but Marceline didn't know how he truly felt. She felt terrible. She looked back at Bonnibel and smiled before hugging her.

"Thank you Bonnibel. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Marceline said as she hugged the younger girl tighter.

Bonnibel hugged the girl back. Everything was going to be okay.

"Yo! Marce! Everyone wants to hear one more song!" Finn interrupted.

Bonnibel quickly let go of Marceline and blushed. Marceline looked at Finn and nodded her head and made her way inside. Bonnibel followed and sat down on the couch next to Marshall. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Marceline got on stage with Jake and Finn. She looked at her brother and smiled. She didn't hate Marshall and Marshall didn't hate her. Everything will be okay. Jake whispered into Marceline's ear and a giant smiled was plastered on her face. Jake gave a thumbs up and nodded at Finn. Finn jumped up and ran to Bubblegum, who was shocked.

"What are you doing Finn?!" she whispered loudly

"Come on Bubblegum! You're going to perform with us!" Finn excitedly said

"What?! I don't even know how to play an instrument!" she exclaimed

"You're going to sing with me. You can sing Princess." Marceline smiled as she patted the stool next to hers.

Bonnibel nervously sat on the stool next to Marceline's and adjusted her mic stand. Marceline placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She gave Bonnibel a nod indicating her that she was starting. Bonnibel sighed. Why did she have to do this? With Marceline of all people. Marceline could sing much better than her, so why did she need to sing with her? Marceline started to play the soft guitar melody. Bonnibel's eyes widened as she knew what song she was about to sing. She only sang this song in front of Marceline and Keila. Marceline coughed as a signal that Bonnibel's part was about to start. Bonnibel started singing while Jake softly played his viola along with Marceline's guitar and Finn's drum beat.

 _A dangerous plan, just this time_

 _A stranger's hand clutched in mine_

 _I'll take this chance, so call me blind_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _Please don't scar this young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

Everyone stared at Bonnibel. They didn't know she could sing so well. Marshall looked at Gumball who was looking at him. Gumball rolled his eyes and looked away. Marshall laughed and stared at his now ex-girlfriend. He was shocked to know how well she sang. Lady and Phoebe swayed their heads as she sang. Marceline smiled as Bonnibel blushed after she was finished with her first verse. Marceline then began singing.

 _Hold me close through the night_

 _Don't let me go, we'll be alright_

 _Touch my soul and hold it tight_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _I won't scar your young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

Both of the girls sighed as they prepared for their first verse singing together. Marceline began playing her guitar louder to indicate that the song was almost over. "Here comes the chorus" Marceline thought before singing.

 _Cause I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _Please don't go, I've been waiting so long_

 _Oh, you don't even know me at all_

 _But I was made for loving you_

Marceline stared into Bonnibel's eyes as she sang the last verse with her. Both girls were staring at each other and smiling.

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

As they finished their song, Lady was the first to stand and cheer for the band. Finn jumped up from his drum set and did an air guitar. Phoebe laughed at her boyfriend's childish behavior. Jake patted Bonnibel on the back and stepped off stage and reunited with his girlfriend. Marshall walked over to Marceline after praising Bonnibel's hidden talent. Gumball then took his sister's hand and walked her over to the couch. Bonnibel looked back at Marshall and Marceline and saw Marceline hugged her brother with tears in her eyes. She was worried, but decided to let them handle each other.

"I'm sorry Marsh..." Marceline said as she hugged her brother.

"Agh! Jeez Marcy! I didn't think you'd turn into a crybaby while I was gone sheesh. Stop crying you big baby. Aren't you supposed to be the older one?" Marshall said as he hugged his sister back and rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and just say it's okay." Marceline barked back

"Alright alright! That's the Marcy I was wanting to see." Marshall laughed as he rubbed his sister's head.

Marceline let go of her brother and wiped her tears. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully they were all in the kitchen deciding what to eat for movie night. Marceline punched her brother in the shoulder and ran off towards the front door. Marshall quickly ran after his sister. Everyone ran out of the kitchen after hearing the front door slam. Bonnibel was the first one out the door and as she stopped and watched the two siblings on the ground, she rolled her eyes. Everyone else was staring at the two. Marceline had her legs wrapped around Marshall's waist and was using one arm wrapped around his neck while the other arm was occupied giving him a very painful looking noogie. Marshall on the other hand was struggling to get out of his older sister's death grip.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU SHIT HEAD!" Marshall screamed

"Not a chance." Marceline laughed

Bonnibel smiled at the two siblings. She loved them both dearly except... She was deeply in love with one of them.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys.. \: I wanted to get one out before I have to go on a road trip for the weekend. I promise when I get back the first thing I'm doing is writing a chapter. Anyways, I've been reading the most intense shoujo ai manga that I think you should all check out. It's most likely the best shoujo ai manga out there aside from Girlfriends by Milk Morinaga. The manga is called Citrus by Saburo Uta. It's honestly a story that will give you nosebleeds and intense heart failure. (Just kidding about the heart failure part) but seriously your heart will be on some drugs while reading this story. It is an on going series but it's worth the wait. Check it out and let me know what you think about it! The song used in this chapter is "I Was Made For Loving You" by Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran. Bonnibel sang as Tori and Marceline sang as Ed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3 Until we meet again! -cptm0ex**


	5. Spaghetti

**Sup guys! Back from my road trip! Anyways, I'm not going to say much... Mainly because I don't know what to say. I have no clue where this chapter will go ;-; but we shall see :3 Enjoy! Till again. -cuptanm0ex**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Marceline groaned. Oh how much she hated morning classes. It's been almost a week since the day Bonnibel and Marshall broke up. Marceline, who was still upset about the whole thing, decided not to do anything with Bonnibel for now. She had to respect her brother still after all. Marceline shut off the alarm on her phone and checked the time.

"Shit!" Marceline yelled as she quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Marceline didn't know how to feel about Bonnibel yet. She loved Bonnibel dearly and she wanted to be with her, but something told her that she had to wait. She finished her daily morning routine and grabbed a snack with her mouth and headed out the door. As she stepped outside and turned to lock her door she heard a giggle. She turned around and saw Bonnibel holding her books and her other hand covering her mouth.

"What?" Marceline asked

"You kinda forgot to put on a shirt under your flannel." Bonnibel replied

Marceline's face flushed and she looked down. She indeed forgot to put on an undershirt. Marceline fumbled around with her keys and tried to unlock her door. Bonnibel giggled once again and walked over to take the keys from Marceline. She unlocked the door for the pale girl and she nodded her thanks and rushed to her room. Bonnibel stepped inside and looked around. _It's so clean..._ Bonnibel thought as she walked around. Marceline then stepped out from her room fully clothed this time.

"Thanks for that Bonnie. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there. Now come on! We gotta go! We're gonna be late!" Marceline exclaimed

"Marceline what are you talking about? Class doesn't start for another two hours." Bonnibel said as she rolled her eyes. The raven haired girl was always so hopeless when it came to school.

"What." Marceline stated. She grabbed her schedule in her bag and hung her head. Sighing heavily, Marceline dropped her bag next to the couch and sat down. She grabbed a controller from the coffee table and turned on her game console. Bonnibel rolled her eyes and proceeded toward Marceline's room. She peeked her head inside and opened the door completely. Marceline's room was exactly how she pictured it. Bonnibel picked up the remaining clothes on the floor and walked towards the closet and threw the dirty clothes in the basket. She then inhaled the scent that wiffed in her direction. Bonnibel smiled as she inhaled the familiar smell. Marceline's scent. She closed the closet and continued to look around Marceline's room. She was about to walk out until something caught her attention. It was a picture of them neatly placed in a frame. She remembered that day clearly. Marceline had asked her out and all their friends wanted to take a picture of the what was then the cute couple. Bonnibel smiled as she set the picture down and walked out of Marceline's room.

"Did you enjoy the self tour of casa de Marceline?" Marceline smirked

"I can tell you it didn't shock me to see clothes laying everywhere in your room." Bonnibel grinned

Marceline glared at Bonnibel and stuck her tongue out. The pink haired girl laughed in response and sat down next to the pale girl who was engrossed in her game once again. Bonnibel set her books on the table and studying on her own.

"What are you doing?" Marceline asked as she set her controller down.

"Studying? You should too. You know Tree Trunks won't let you get away again with a low test score." Bonnibel said, still looking at her book and shoving a piece of paper in Marceline's face.

"Nah. TT loves me. Come on Bonnie! Stop being a dork." Marceline laughed and took the piece of paper.

Bonnibel pouted and closed her book. She then packed up all her books inside her backpack and set it down next to Marceline's.

"Well then Ms. Abadeer. Would you like to go get some coffee?" She asked

"Oh! Already asking me on a date Bonnibel? Kinda daring aren't you?" Marceline smirked

"Hush you! It's nothing like that. I simply just want coffee and it would be rude if I didn't invite you." Bonnie said with a flushed face

"Sure Bonnie. Let's go get some coffee." Marceline laughed, but she was kind of hurt that Bonnibel didn't see it as a date.

Both girls grabbed their bags and set it inside Marceline's car. They figured that they should just go to school together since they have almost all their classes together. Marceline would have to wait another 30 minutes for Bonnibel to leave her last class, but she didn't mind. After a 30 minute drive to the cafe, Marceline stepped out of the driver's seat along with Bonnibel stepping out of the passenger seat. They started walking towards the door until they heard someone yell Marceline's name.

"Yo Marcy!" the mysterious voice yelled

"Keila! What are you doing here?" Marceline smiled

"Just came to see my best friend. Can I not?" Kelia said as she rolled her eyes

"Oh hey Princess! It's been a while huh?"

"Hello Keila. It's good to see you." Bonnibel replied sweetly.

"I just didn't expect you to be up so early is all. Anyways be and Bonnie were just about to get coffee before class. Join us?" Marceline asked as she put her arm around Keila

"Sure thing babe." Keila replied as she smirked at Marceline

Bonnibel stared at Marceline with a confused look, but Marceline just walked towards the cafe with Keila. All three girls then walked inside the cafe. Simon greeted them all and told them that coffee was on the house. Bonnibel thanked Simon as Marceline and Keila were too busy talking about a new song Keila wrote. Bonnibel watched as Keila and Marceline conversed about the new song Keila wrote. Bonnibel wasn't jealous... or maybe she was, but it's just Keila. Marceline and Keila met a few years after Bonnibel and Marceline met. They quickly got along after Keila introduced herself as the best guitar player in the world and they battled it out. Marceline ended up winning, but she ensured Keila that it was a close match. From then the two have been friends who constantly pick on each other.

"So Bonnibel. How was Nitos? I heard you have a boyfriend!" Keila said as she sipped her coffee.

"I had a boyfriend. I don't anymore." Bonnibel replied a bit irritated with the close contact between the two girls

"Yeah. She was dating Marsh." Marceline laughed

"Seriously? What do you even see in that dweeb?" Keila asked

Bonnibel didn't reply. Instead she sipped her coffee. _This isn't how Marcy made it.._ she thought to herself.

"Oh yeah Marcy! Simon probably didn't tell you, but the Scream Queens will be playing on Friday." Keila exclaimed

"No kidding? It's been a while since we all played together!" Marceline smiled

"Scream Queens?" Bonnibel questioned

"It's our band. We formed it right after Mr. Lich let us play at graduation." Keila started

"So we thought, Hey! We sounded pretty fucking awesome. Let's form a band. Thus created Marceline and the Scream Queens because I'm the special one." Marceline smirked

"Fuck you dude. Keila and the Scream Queens sounds so much better. You're just lucky you beat me in a guitar-off." Keila pouted

Marceline stuck her tongue out and continued to drink her coffee. Once they were all finished with their coffee, Keila said her goodbyes and gave both girls a hug. Marceline thanked Simon for the coffee and left the cafe with Bonnibel. Once in the car, the headed towards campus.

"So you and Keila huh?" Bonnibel interrogated

"What about me and her?" Marceline rolled her eyes

"You're with her?" Bonnibel questioned

"Hmm. I don't know." Marceline grinned

"Marceline. Come on." Bonnibel begged

"Nope. Class is starting let's go!" Marceline said as she once again took Bonnibel's hand and dragged her to class.

Classes were over for Marceline and she was waiting for Bonnie to get out. Marceline leaned against her car with a cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other.

 **(A/N: Non bold text is receiver and the bold text is the sender)**

 _So? Did she question you and shit?_

 _ **She totally did dude. We gotta do this till Friday! xD**_

 _I don't know man. Being all lovey with you is kinda gross. -_-'_

 _ **You love me though ;-;**_

 _I don't love you like that. You owe me big time. Loser. t-_-t_

 _ **Don't worry. You can have one of my guitars, but I have to see which one you want.**_

 _I'll come by after Friday. Try not to piss her off too much. Text u later. Luv you._

 _ **Love you too fucker**_

Marceline put her phone away and finished her cigarette. She felt kinda bad about her plan but she knew that Bonnibel wouldn't take it too hard. She made sure of it. Bonnibel got up from her seat and began to pack her things. _Why won't Marceline tell me? Is she really hiding her relationship from me? Am I not her best friend anymore?_ Bubblegum pondered. After they seperated to other classes, Bonnibel could only think about Marceline. She wondered why Marceline was trying to be sneaky. Was Marceline really over her? Damn it Bonnibel. After finishing her packing, Bonnibel headed towards the parking lot to where Marceline would be meeting her.

"Hey Bonnibel!" a man called from behind her

She turned around to see that it was Braco. She didn't really talk to him so she was confused to why he was calling her name.

"Oh. Hello Braco. Did you need something?" Bonnibel rushed her words

"Uh.. I was uh.. wondering if you uh.. might want to.. maybe.. go on a date with me?" he sheepishly replied

 _Seriously?_ Bonnibel thought as she rolled her eyes. She didn't even know him like that. Then she thought about Marceline. Well... maybe it might make Marceline notice her feelings more. Then she pondered if she should use Braco in that kind of manner. The poor boy didn't deserve that.

"Uh.. I can't. I'm already with someone. I'm sorry." Bonnibel said and rushed off towards the parking lot.

Braco stood there. Determined to get the girl of his dreams.

"I won't give up on you Princess!" he yelled and ran off in the opposite direction

"Bonnie! What took you so long man? I've been waiting here for hours." Marceline complained

"Marceline I'm ten minutes earlier than usual. Plus, I would've been out here earlier if some dude didn't just totally confess to me." Bonnibel said. Hoping to catch Marceline's attention

"What dude?" Marceline questioned

 _"Knew it."_ Bubblegum smiled

"Some guy name Braco. He's in our mathematics class." Bubblegum smiled sweetly. This caught Marceline's attention more

"That dweeb? Look, Bonnie if you want me to beat his face and tell him to stop bothering you I will. Just say the word." Marceline said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Is Marcy jealous?" Bonnibel smirked

"What? No! He's just a creep. I don't want him around you." Marceline blushed

"Well. Leave him alone. It's kind of cute that he likes me." Bonnibel grinned, looking away

"You like him?" Marceline asked

"Hmm.. I don't know." She grinned once again

"Touchee Princess. Now come on spill it!" Marceline calmly yelled

"Let's go home! I wanna go home! I'll tell you when we're home." She replied as she got inside the car.

"Yeah. Fucking fine." Marceline mumbled and got into the car.

The car ride wasn't so bad. It consisted of Bonnibel continuously teasing Marceline. Bonnibel asked Marceline if they could stop by to get some food. and Marceline grumbled in response. The pink haired girl thanked the girl and pecked her on the cheek. Marceline blushed feriously and continued to drive and be "upset". How could Marceline stay mad now? _Flick_

"Ow! Bonnie what did you do that for?" Marceline asked angrily

 _Flick_

"Bonnie. Stop."

 _Flick_

"I'm going to crash this fucking car."

 _Flick_

This went on until they got through the drive thru. Marceline kept swatting away Bonnibel's hands, but Bonnibel's flicks kept finding their way to Marceline's forehead. Annoyed, Marceline pulled up into the parking spot and quickly got out of the car. Bonnibel just giggled at the older girl. She loved seeing Marceline's annoyed face. It was honestly the cutest face she could make aside from her true smile. Marceline left the door unlocked for Bonnibel and sat face down on the couch. Bonnibel then entered the apartment and kneeled down beside Marceline.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel said

"What?" Marceline replied, still annoyed

"I'm sorry." Bonnibel said as she poked the pale girl's face

"Go away. I'm annoyed with you." Marceline said in response

"I said I'm sorry! I was just messing with you because I think your annoyed face is adorable" Bonnibel pouted

Marceline looked up and saw that Bonnibel was pouting. Marceline was trying to keep herself from smiling. She put her face back down and smiled. Damn she's too cute for me to handle.

"D.. you.. wa-.. go.. wi-.. m.. frid-..." Marceline mumbled into the couch

"What?" Bonnibel asked

Sighing, Marceline lifted her head and sat up. She rubbed her temples and asked again. This time blushing and looking away.

"Do you wanna go with me friday to watch us play?" She asked again

Bonnibel smiled and hugged the other girl.

"Of course you big idiot! I was gonna go either way." She smiled sweetly as she looked at the pale girl

"But you have to drive there yourself because I have to set up beforehand. It's going to be big crowd since it's a full band instead of just me." Marceline explained

"Marceline, Even by yourself the cafe was slammed outside the door! people had their faces plastered against the window just to see you!" Bonnibel exclaimed

"Huh. I never really noticed that until now. Good eye Bonnie." Marceline smiled

"Thanks. I should go though. I have a lot of homework I have to do." Bonnibel said as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door

"You know? You don't have to use homework as an excuse to geek it out on your home experiments when it comes to me Bonnie!" Marceline yelled as Bonnibel closed the door behind her

"Shut up loser!" Bonnibel yelled back and walked towards her door.

She searched around in her bag for her keys. Panicking, Bonnibel dropped her bag on the ground and dumped everything out. _WHERE ARE THEY?!_ She mentally screamed. Then it hit her. Bonnibel repeatedly yet soflty slammed her head against the metal door. She was in a rush to catch Marceline after school that she had left it inside her desk. Thank god she had the same class in the morning tomorrow. But how will she get inside now? Bonnibel texted Lady and asked if she could spend the night at her place till tomorrow. Lady responded seconds later and apologized and said that she was out town for the night and didn't have a spare key hidden. Bonnibel turned her head towards the last person she wanted to ask. She groaned as she picked up all her things and dragged herself towards Marceline's door. She knocked and Marceline opened the door and smirked.

"Jeez Bonnie! It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet! I didn't know you were so clingy." Marceline smirked

Bonnibel just pushed the girl aside and set her things down beside the couch.

"I'm locked out and I'm stay here for the night. I need clothes and a towel. Also, can you make spaghetti for dinner?" Bonnibel said flatly

Marceline just laughed at the pink haired girl and went to her room to grab her clothes and a towel.

"Sure thing darling." Marceline laughed once again as she handed Bonnibel some clothes and a towel and began to make Bonnibel's favorite meal.

Spaghetti.

 **Ouuu! A sleep over. -winks- Sorry to leave you all off here, but it's kinda late and I was getting tired. Anyways, don't get so mad at Keila! She's only doing what Marceline asked her to do. Don't worry all will be fixed in the next chapter. I think . Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	6. Welcome back

**I went over and re-read "Running out of Time" and decided that I really didn't want to let the story go. I know it's bad to write two fanfics at one time but fuck it right? lol I'll have to refresh my memory of where I was going with it, but I'm sure I wrote it down somewhere. But meanwhile please enjoy this AU fanfic that doesn't involve zombies. I have no clue where this one will go as well, but I'm sure it'll be fine xD Enjoy! ~cuptanm0ex**

"Shockingly, this is pretty good Marcy." Bonnibel stated while twirling her noodles around her fork

"Gee thanks Bon." Marceline rolled her eyes

Marceline watched as Bonnibel ate her food. She never really understood why spaghetti was her favorite dish, but she decided to ignore it and continued eating. Bonnie, on the other hand, stared at Marceline gobble down her food as if she had been starved for days. _What is her diet now a days?_ She thought. Sighing, Marceline finished her plate and took Bonnibel's who offered to wash her own dish, but the other girl refused and headed towards the kitchen. The pink haired girl pouted and walked to the couch to sit down and watch T.V.

 _This just in, a Rowan County clerk by the name of Kim Davis is still refusing to issue a marriage license to a gay couple after The Supreme Court demanded her that she has to. I've got to say Jimmy, she's one hell of a stubborn lady._

 _You've got that right Tasha. In other news-_

"Damn people. It's like people reject the feelings of homosexuals simply because of their sexuality. What if some homosexuals don't like or believe in straight marriage? People wouldn't care about what they feel because they're gay and they're not normal. Gah! The world is so ridiculous today." Bonnibel softly yelled as she shut off the T.V. She was actually upset about how gay people are treated now a days. It's cruel and unfair.

"Welcome to America Bonnie. Where beating up gay kids is normal and murdering cops get away because of their badge." Marceline rolled her eyes.

Bonnibel stood up and stretched. She sure was tired, but where would she sleep? Glob.. Was she going to sleep with Marceline? No no no. She couldn't think that way, but she wouldn't mind. Gah! Her mind was boggled with so many thoughts that she didn't even notice Marceline standing in front of her this whole time. The pink girl blushed a deep shade of red.

"You going to bed soon Bonnie? I don't have classes tomorrow, but I do have work." The raven haired girl explained

"I only have one class tomorrow and then I'm going to go and tutor fourth graders down by the elementary school, but I'll be done to go and watch you perform with your band" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh.. Okay. So meet me at the cafe when you're done and stuff tomorrow?" Marceline asked as she sat down on the couch, yawning.

"Yes ma'am. Someone looks a bit sleepy. Would you like to go to sleep Marcy?" Bonnibel asked as she stood up

"That'd be nice. You can take my bed for the night Bonnie. I'll sleep on the couch." Marceline said as she pulled out a spare blanket from the other end of the couch

"But.."

"What is it?" Marceline asked

"No. It's nothing. Goodnight Marcy. Thanks for everything."

"Night Bon, and no problem." she replied as she put her head down

Sighing, Bonnibel retreated to Marceline's room and got into the bed. She pulled the covers high enough to cover her mouth.

 _Marceline.. Do you not like me anymore? Do you not love me anymore?..._

The next morning Bonnibel woke up to silence. She sat up and stretched her arms with a loud yawn. She quietly got out of bed hoping to not make too much noise to wake the other girl. She looked around the apartment and found the pale girl missing. Just then a ring on her phone caught her attention.

 _Hey Bonnie! I headed off to work early to set up stuff before we're busy. It is Friday. e.e Anyways, I'll see you later right? Have a good day today! Love you._  
 _Sent 8:32am_

Bonnibel re read the text over and over again. She blushed everytime she read the last words. _Love you huh?_ Bonnibel thought as she smiled and got ready for the day. Tutoring kids was fun and all but she was more excited to see Marceline later on that day.

At the cafe

"Come on Marceline! We don't have all day. I don't know why you had to make such a huge plan about this." Keila said rolling her eyes

"Keila. It's bound to work, It's just a prank leading to something else. Just help me out and if not for me then for my wicked guitar dude." the other girl replied

"You're lucky I love you more than the guitar." Keila scoffed

Marceline just smiled at the girl knowing that she did love the other girl as well. But her heart was only set for being in love with one person. Bonnibel Bubblegum. Both girls got done setting up and checked the time. It was 5:47 in the afternoon and the customers who were coming in to see them play were lining outside the door. Some even offered to pay to come in before the show was even ready. Simon had closed the cafe at 4:30 just so the band can set up without interruptions.

"Dude that's so rad! Look at all those people lined up to watch us play!" Bongo, the drummer of the band, excitedly said

"It's whatever." Guy, who was the pianist in the band, said in a monotone as he continued to do his piano warm ups.

"Marcy. You're not singing the last song right? I mean that's all part of the plan." Keila asked the pale skinned girl and watched as she looked up at her from tuning her bass guitar.

"Yeah. I'm gonna skip out on it and sit next to Bonnibel. You guys play it and stuff and Keila will sing it. I already recorded my bass line and hooked it up to play while Guy is playing the piano. So you guys are good." Marceline replied showing off her devilish smile

" What is this plan anyways? Is it another way to get some girl to like you Mar?" Guy asked kind of annoyed

"She's trying to win Bubblegum back but at the same time pranking her for dating Marshy." Keila laughed

"Yo! She dated Marsh? That's sick." Bongo yelled

"Tell me about it, but she didn't know and they broke up cause of me. Rumor has it that Marshall already found a guy he liked." Marceline smirked

"You think Bonnibel is gonna care?" Keila asked, worried.

"She'll be fine. I know her." Marceline said, just then Simon came up to the four band members and informed them that he would have to open the store soon. Marceline nodded her head and looked out the window.

"That's a lot of people. You think they'll all fit in here Si?" Marceline asked her ex care taker

"This is a pretty big cafe. I'm sure it'll be fine." Simon replied as he walked towards the door.

 _ **Beep Beep**_

 _Marcy! Get me and the gang inside! It's crazy out here and I think Jake is about to beat up this dude who keeps touching Lady's butt. Pls help._  
 _Sent 5:58 pm_

 _ **I'm coming to the rescue! Tell that dog to sit or something.**_  
 _ **Recieved 5:59pm**_

Marceline hopped up from her seat and slightly opened the door. The crowd began cheering and tried to pry their way into the cafe. Marceline was surprised at all the people lined up just to hear them play.

"Yo! Cool it guys! We're not ready! I'm just here to get the VIPS inside!" Marceline yelled at the scream crowd

The raven haired girl pushed her way past the crowd of fans. She frowned as she heard the vulgarity of the fan girls in the crowd. Some of them would touch her butt and whistle at her. She ignored it and found Bonnibel and the gang. They all looked annoyed and angry. Marceline laughed at Bonnibel's face and took her hand and guided them all inside. While walking back Bubblegum became even more annoyed with some certain fan girls comments

"Marceline! Touch me! Kiss me!" one girl screamed

"You don't want that bubblegum bitch! Take me instead!" another screamed

One even dared to pull Marceline by the collar and kiss her on the cheek. Marceline just smiled and continued to walk back inside the store. Bonnibel, on the other hand, stared at the ignorant girl and flipped the bird at her. The girl scoffed in return and rolled her eyes. Once inside, the gang took their seats at the front table in front of the stage. Everyone was talking while Marceline and her crew were on stage preparing for their show. Once it hit 6:15pm, Simon warned the crew that he was opening the doors. Fans didn't even let Simon finish unlocking the door before the yanked the door opened and quickly piled inside the semi-huge cafe. Keila just waved at the crowd and smiled while Bongo and Guy were finishing preparing for the show. Marceline, who wasn't as excited for the show, was back stage with Bonnibel.

"Are you fans always that rude Marceline?" Bonnie asked

"Meh. You could say so, It's pretty annoying but I can't stop them even if I tried." Marceline replied sadly

"What's wrong Marcy? It's your show. Shouldn't you be excited?" the pink haired girl asked

"I mean yeah... but earlier Keila told me that she didn't want me to sing her song she wrote.. She said it was for someone special. I mean.. She didn't even show me the lyrics." Marceline replied "sadly". Who in reality knew that this would happen.

"Why is that? Aren't you supposed to be a band? Does she think you'll mess it up?" Bonnibel continued asking getting upset for the girl

"I don't know but look I have to go. You go back out and try not to kill anyone. I'll see you when it's the last song okay?" Marceline said as she hugged the girl and got on stage

"Do your best Marcy! I love you!" Bonnibel yelled hoping the other girl heard her over the screaming crowd, but she didnt. Or so she thought.

"I love you too Bonnie.." Marceline said quietly

The show was going great. The fans sang along to all their songs and some even harmonized when Marceline was singing her solo. All in all, even though the fans were annoying to Bonnibel, she was happy for them. Bonnibel swayed her head to the slow songs and bopped her head to the more up tempo songs. Jake, Lady, Finn, Phoebe, Marshall, and Gumball were all enjoying themselves.

"Alright guys! This will be the last song of the night! But I'm going to have to sit this one out, But don't worry! Keila will be singing an original she wrote! I hope you guys enjoy!" Marceline said into the mic.

The crowd cheered as Keila stood on stage holding her signature guitar.

"Alright guys! This song is for Marceline!" Keila yelled into the mic and stared at Marceline

Marceline just smiled at the girl, meanwhile Bonnibel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Braco smiling at her. She wasn't going to let him ruin her night. She smiled at him and offered him a seat. Marceline noticed the two's interaction and bounced her leg up and down in annoyance. _Just a little more time._ She thought. The rest of the band nodded off to each other. Guy started playing his piano and the rest of the band joined him. Bongo started the song off with a slow beat from his drums. Keila began singing.

 _I've been watching you lately,_

 _Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy._

 _You'll never get that girl._

 _She don't see in you the things that I can see,_

 _The girl's ice cold, it ain't meant to be,_

 _Look above the land upon you._

 _I've been spending time wondering why,_

 _Nothing that I do can catch your eye._

 _Just can't capture your attention._

 _Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,_

 _But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right._

 _Being close to you is my intention._

 _I see more in you than the rest of them do,_

 _And I'm not gonna let you fall._

 _I'll swallow my pride, time after time,_

 _Cause you're worth it all._

Keila pointed at Marceline, who was smiling back at her. Bonnibel was getting angry. How could Marceline move on so fast? Marceline then began standing up and walking towards the stage. Bonnibel grabbed onto Marceline's arm and Marceline just smiled at the girl and continued to walk as Bonnibel let go of the girl. Lady assured Bonnibel that everything will be fine, as everyone at the table except Braco and Bonnibel knew what was going on. Marshall patted Bonnibel on the back and smiled. The crew watched Marceline as she then stood next to Keila who was more than ready to pass the mic to Marceline, but Marceline refused and let Keila continue singing the chorus.

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _How I wish you only knew,_

 _That you might be my dream come true._

 _But what do I have to do to make you notice me?_

Marceline grabbed the mic and signaled Simon to shine the light on Braco and Bonnibel. Marceline told Jake to invite Braco and told him to tell Braco that Bonnibel would be there. She felt a little mean, but she didn't care. Bonnibel was hers and hers only. No kid will get in betweent them. Marceline then took the mic and began singing to the pink haired girl.

 _Oh, know that._

 _You and I we would be alright,_

 _We could dance on the roof, we could light the night._

 _Gotta make you see me in that way._

Marceline then stepped off the stage while continuing to sing to Bonnibel. As she was singing the next verse Marceline looked at Braco with a smirk.

 _Why don't you,_

 _Forget about the little bitch in white?_

 _He don't care about you and He's so uptight._

"Hey!" Braco yelled

 _Let me put a smile on your face._

Marceline then looked back at Bubblegum who was blushing hard.

 _How I wish that you knew that I'm crazy for you._

 _And I'm waiting by your side. (To your side.)_

 _I'll get you alone,_

 _Make you my own,_

 _It will be divine._

Keila then played the guitar solo as Marceline grabbed Bonnibel by her hand and began singing to her once the solo was over. Bonnibel was smiling at Marceline who was smiling back at her. Marceline pressed their foreheads together as she sang.

 _I can keep on waiting,_

 _Cause my heart I've been saving._

 _Think you're gonna figure it out:_

 _I'm the one for you and there's no one else._

Marceline then let go and left Bonnibel standing there alone. She looked at Bonnibel and continued singing the last verse to her once again. Marceline and Keila signaled the crowd to clap to the beat as all the band members stopped playing their instruments for that short moment. Bongo then started playing once again and Marceline and the band then finished the song as all the band members began playing and singing again to end their show.

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _And how I wish you only knew,_

 _That you might be my dream come true._

 _What do I have to do to make you my baby?_

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _(Oh whenever I think of you)_

 _Only knew,_

 _(Oh how I wish you knew that I'm in love with you)_

 _Dream come true._

 _What do I have to do to make you notice..._

 _It's gonna be you for me and me for you,_

 _(Forget the bitch in white and make my dream come true)_

 _(Gotta get it right, when I get it done)_

 _I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,_

 _Come on, come on,_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby._

 _What do I have to do to make you notice me?_

 _Me?_

 _Notice me?_

 _Notice me?_

The fans yelled wildly. They were cheering for the band and some were whistling at the pink haired girl. Some girls were jealous and cursed Bonnibel. Bonnibel stood at her table and clapped and couldn't stop smiling. Finn and Phoebe went up to the band and commented on their awesome show. Lady and Jake stayed behind with Gumball, Marshall and Bonnibel. Braco, who was still seated, pouted and quickly ran out of the cafe. Marceline watched the poor boy run out and laughed. Bonnie then ran on the stage and hugged Marceline.

"Marceline! That was so amazing! I loved it!" Bonnibel said as she blushed at the close contact between the girls

"Wasn't it? I'm sorry that you wanted to kill me there for a second..." Keila nervously laughed

"Well, I won't lie and say I didn't want to." She laughed in return

Guy, Bongo, Keila, and the rest of the crew excused themselves and left the two girls alone after they all went backstage to enjoy some refreshments. Some of the fans decided to stay and offered tips for the band. Simon took them all and assured them that the band is very thankful.

"So you really liked it? I'm sorry I had to embarrass that dude though. I feel kinda bad." Marceline said as she put an arm around Bonnibel.

The girls were walking outside in the chilly night. Bonnibel rested her head against Marceline's shoulder as they kept walking towards an unknown destination. They didn't care. They were alone and happy.

"Hey Bonnie?" Marceline asked. She wasn't looking at the girl, but instead kept looking foward.

"Yes?" she replied

"I love you. And you should know that."

"Well of course you dummy. Though I was debating if you still did before you pulled this stunt." Bonnibel laughed

"Yeah... Sorry. I had to get you back for dating my brother. But I'm not mad. Just wanted to prank you and welcome you back." Marceline smiled

"Welcome me back?" Bonnibel questioned

Marceline stopped walking. Bonnibel looked up at Marceline and blushed. Marceline was smiling at the girl. Not just her regular smirk or her forced smile. The raven haired girl was geniuenly smiling at her. Bonnibel's heart raced at the sight of Marceline's smile. She then felt a soft hand on her right cheek. Marceline had lifted Bonnibel's head higher and pressed their lips together. It was slow at first. Then Marceline asked for permission to enter the younger girl's mouth using "tongue language". Bonnibel allowed the other girl to enter and softly moaned as their tongues danced together. After what felt like forever Bonnibel placed her forehead on Marceline's chin for air. Marceline then hugged the girl and kissed the girl on her forehead before placing her chin on top of Bonnibel's head.

"Welcome you back into my life as my girlfriend."

 ***drops mic* I have no words for this chapter. Thank you for reading. Until again ~cuptanm0ex**

 **(A:N: The song used in this song is actually from RWBY Volume 2 soundtrack it's called Dream Come True- Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee Williams)**


End file.
